Some vehicles include a rearview mirror assembly attached to the inside of the vehicle's windscreen. The rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror which allows occupants of the vehicle to see behind the vehicle while facing generally forward. To adjust for drivers of different heights and sizes, and for different seating positions, the rearview mirror assembly may be adjustable to tilt the mirror and change the reflection.
The rearview mirror assembly may include displays of driving data or ambient weather conditions. Furthermore, the rearview mirror assembly may include a video display for use when reversing the vehicle.